Jiley New in town
by Katyxoxo
Summary: like gossip girl etc bit different in a way enjoy : i didnt know wat to catogrise it under but the characters are joe miley nick demi lena etc
1. Chapter 1

East Northumberland High. Chapter One

Joe is 19 he has it all money, a house on the Upper East Side and the girl whose name is Camilla but he wasn't happy with her he wanted more than her but no one ever took his fancy.

His school was filled with kid with money and all parents knew each other.

Miley on the other hand lived in Brooklyn in a 3 bed roomed house her and her brother Nick were starting at a new school in Manhattan.

Miley arrived at the front of the old brick school with her black H&M handbag held by leather gloved hands; with her brother by her side they made way for the entrance.

"See you at lunch?" Nick asked his sister as they headed their separate ways.

"Uhh yeah 'suppose." She replied walking away. Miley wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone with quite a thud. She stood back up and gave the boy staring back at her and evil glance.

"Soo nice to meet you to, I'm Joe by the way and you must be Miley the new girl." He informed her putting his hand out for a shake.

"Yes and looks like the school bitch is coming this way." She told him forcing his hand away from her. The "bitch" as Miley referred her had a fake smile right across her face as she approached Joe and Miley. Camilla looked Miley up and down twice and shook her head.

"Who's your little friend, Joe?" Camilla asked whilst staring Miley down.

"This is Miley the new girl," he answered as fast as he could. Miley walked away to her locker and there was a girl about the same age as Miley. She started talking to Miley and she soon found out her name was Demi and she was in most of Mileys classes. As the two girls walked to class Demi asked Miley a question.

"How come you knew Camilla was the school bitch?" Miley laughed and told her it was pretty obvious. As they got into their English class Demi saw two seats together so she grabbed them for herself and Miley.

"Hey Demi, what can you tell me about Joe?" Miley asked.

"Ah they school heart throb don't get involved with him Miley, he's a player, a jock, and rich. He has also had 3 pregnancies luckily they were food babies." Demi looked at Miley seriously

"Ok I only wanted to know who the guy was not his dating status" She Joked. When the teacher walked in she stared down Miley and told her to stand up and introduce herself. "I'm Miley I'm originally from Tennessee but moved to Brooklyn during the summer, and was sent to this school" She said the last part under her breath.

"Well Miley welcome to my class, sit down and don't say a word." Mrs Letterman told her with a stern but concerned voice. Miley sat down and looked out the window she saw Joe walking out the school in a bit of a hurry; she couldn't take her eyes of him she didn't know why. Maybe it was his curly brown locks or his muscles, maybe everything about him pulled her in. Demi noticed Miley staring and nudged her and shook her head with concern.

At lunch time Miley sat beside Demi and her friend Selena. Joe was back and sitting with Camilla and looking extremely bored then he caught Mileys gaze and held it there for a while before Miley broke it off.

"What you doing tonight Miley?" Selena asked. Miley hesitated she knew there would be the word _"party" _involved when she said nothing. So she sighed and gave the answer that she would be dreading the response to,

"Great party at my house tonight _EVERYONE_ is invited." Selena told Miley, Miley just nodded her head and went along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

East Northumberland High. Chapter 2

"Soo? Miley you in or what?" Demi asked 10 minutes later after seeing Miley be so distant she had to ask.  
"Uh...What? Yeah I'm in sorry I was thinking about something" Miley replied sinking in her seat peering over to Joe's table again he was still staring.

Later that night Miley was getting ready in her house when her mom knocked on the door.  
"Where you going tonight, bud?" Her mom asked. Miley looked up at her knowing she wouldn't let her go to a party so she made something up on the spot,  
"Uh I'm going to a friend's house then to the movies." Her mom nodded and walked out. She walked over to her closet and looked at what to wear. Black dress? No. White Dress? Definitely no. She found it skinny jeans and her "Abercrombie & Fitch" dress/top she bought the other day! As Miley sat down to do her make-up she ran her hand through her brown wavy hair and sighed,  
"Why the hell am I doing this." She mumbled to herself as she brushed her hair and picked up her bag ready to leave. "SHOES!" Miley thought to herself in a panic, she ran back to her room and picked up her black platforms shoved them on and walked over to her mom.  
"Heels? Miley why on earth are you wearing heels to the movies?" Her mom was tapping her foot impatient.  
"It's the Upper East Side mom you have to be dressed as best as you can no matter where you go!" She hoped that would work. Her mum shook her head and said goodbye as Miley left and caught a taxi to Selena's house. She didn't actually know where Selena stayed so she called Demi.

As she arrived at Selena's she saw it was cramped inside the big white house filled with everyone at school; the populars, emo's, jocks. Every clique was there. Miley put her best foot forward and walked into the house.  
"Miley hey." Demi shouted at her she had a bottle of beer in her hand. Miley eyed it up and looked at Demi as she creased her eyebrows in concern."Don't I don't drink you tip the beer out and put water in the fools never know the difference if they're not drinking it, Clever huh?" Miley giggled and followed Demi to the kitchen where she saw Joe standing with his back to the door, she guessed Camilla was there.  
"Wasn't she in scream?" Miley asked Demi. Demi nodded yes and Miley laughed at a joke she made in her head.  
"What?" Demi asked. Miley looked at her and bend down to whisper in her ear.  
"That film was out ages ago isn't she like a million?" Miley whispered. Demi shook her head and told her she was young when she done that film she just looks old for her age. Joe heard them talking and turned round,  
"Miley, hey." He went over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Help, can't breathe. Demi!" Miley said when Joe let go he smiled as she smoothed out her top. Miley looked behind Joe and saw it wasn't Camilla he was kissing it was a tall blonde girl very delicate features. She smiled at Miley out of her curiosity Miley went over to her.  
"Hi I'm Miley." She put her hand out for a shake and smiled.  
"Taylor," Taylor took Mileys hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Miley turned round and looked at Joe and at the same time both her and Taylor sighed like they were in love with him. Taylor started to giggle and shook her head.  
"I really don't know what he sees in Camilla she's a bitch" Taylor told Miley exactly what she was thinking. As Joe left the kitchen they heard Camilla and then them running away laughing.  
"Immature spoilt brat she is!" Demi told them shaking her head and bringing it back in the door from looking at the two of them. As she done the Miley's brother walked in a bit drunk.  
"Why hello there sailor" Demi giggled. Miley shook her head and walked over to Nick.  
"Demi please don't hit on my brother its kinda gross. Nick moms gonna kill you when she sees you like this!" Miley shook her head.  
"I Love You Miley" Nick said looking at Miley slurring his words and she shook her head as Joe walked back in.


	3. Chapter 3

East Northumberland High. Chapter 3.

"Nick, you ruin everything. I thought this was "Beyond You" hmm?" Miley said using her fingers to imply quotation marks; Joe looked at her and chuckled. "What?"  
"Nothing." Joe replied chuckling again. Miley gave him an evil gaze and helped her brother up who was a heap on the ground. As Miley got Nisck up Joe put his arms around Nick and picked him up. "I got him!" Miley shook her head and followed behind Joe she stopped at the door and turned around.

"See you at school Dems? Nice meeting you Taylor." She smiled and turned round then followed after Joe.

When they got outside Miley's house she saw her mom's car wasn't there so she sighed in relief and unlocked the door.

"You can leave him anywhere." Miley said looking at Nick.

"Miley you can't leave your brother in a heap on the floor" Joe told her

"Yeah sure I can that's what we would do when he is jet-lagged and he falls asleep in the car."

"Miley, Miley, Miley."

"You can go now"

"What if I don't want to leave?" Joe smirked. Miley stood up straight and started pushing Joe out her front door but he wouldn't budge.

"Douche bag move!"

"No! I didn't know you were this weak, dude you need to pump iron"

"Joe I'm not a dude I'm a girl or dudette whatever, I will NOT pump iron because you get all sweat and its gross!" Joe shook his head said goodbye and left, Miley turned round to go upstairs and realised she couldn't leave her brother lying in a heap so she opened the front door.

"Joe, What the hell you shouldn't do that!!" Miley shouted at Joe because he was standing on the front doorstep.

"I see you came to your senses." Joe chuckled and picked Nick up and took him upstairs.

"Just put him in his room" Miley shouted up as she walked into the kitchen. Joe walked upstairs and opened a door and realised it was Miley's room; he put Nick down and walked in and looked around.

Joe found a wooden desk with material make up a sewing machine and a diary. When he looked in it he saw a diary entry,

"Dear Diary,

Today at school I met this boy Joe I don't know what to think about him. He's hot I'll admit that but something tells me not to get involved he comes across as a real player! I'm gonna stick with what Demi said and stay away. Plus he has Camilla (She's a total bitch btw) well party to get ready for. I honestly don't want to go!!:(

Love Miley xx "

Joe stared at the page put it down and took Nick into the room that he assumed was his.

"I will see you on Monday then?" Joe said nervously.

"Uh I'm not sure"

"What do you mean?"

"Joe we're not friends or even at the same end of the typical high school food chain!" As Miley was talking Joe let his eyes wander and he spotted pictures of Miley at her old high school. She was a cheerleader.

"Miley you're a cheerleader?"

"Uhh I used to be why?"

"Just wondering ... well I gotta go see you" Joe said shaking her hand and walking out the door.

At school on Monday Joe walked over to his locker and saw Miley and walked over.

"Miley! Do I seem like a player to you?" He asked.

"Uhh why?" Miley replied suspiciously.

"Just wondering, do you think I'm hot?"

"Joe what's with all the questions?"

"Just wondering grasshopper, so you don't think I'm hot?"

"YOU READ MY DIARY! Oh my god Joe" Miley put her head in her locker when she realised how load she said that.

"No! I'm not like that" Joe told her with a smirk on his face.

"You did! What? How did you get it?"

"I accidently walked into your room thinking it was Nick's so I looked around thinking he was a bit camp, saw the diary read it and realised it was your room!" He said without a breath.

"So you did read it!" Miley cheered

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Miley it's just 'cause you think I'm hot!" Joe smirked. Miley looked at him shut her locker and walked away from him.

In maths class Joe was looking over at Miley and trying to get her attention. Miley saw this and ignored him but it was impossible, she felt something hit her head then heard it land on the table and she opened it.

"Miley, meet me in the auditorium at lunch!

Love Joe x"

She crumpled the note back up and put it in her bag.

At lunch Miley arrived in the auditorium and Joe was sitting in the middle of the huge room watching the glee club practise, she walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey stranger." She said and smiled

"Miles, the other night you can't tell Camilla what you –"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Joe was talking he saw out the corner of his eye a figure shaped like Camilla making out with someone that wasn't him. Joe jerked his head so he had a better view and he saw it was Camilla and she was practically having sex with the guy, as he walked over she realised she was being watched and saw it was Joe, she looked down.  
"Were over, Camilla. Let's go Miles" Joe said whilst walking towards the direction of the stage. Miley followed quickly to see what he was going to say in the first place but instead he sat back down and stared straight ahead of him.  
"You ok?" Miley Asked.  
"Yeah I was gonna dump her anyway." Joe turned to face her.  
"Ha-ha that's what they all say before they catch there other half cheating." Miley giggled  
"No its not, well some people do but not me"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Miley moved her head in gesture to the stage and watched the glee club as they started singing. They sang with such enthusiasm such passion that Michael Jackson would be proud.  
_"I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself then make change" _Miley clapped quietly because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Joe. She felt a set of eyes on her as she stopped she looked up to see Joe looking at her.  
"We should go out tonight!" Joe told her. Miley thought about it and she didn't know what to say whether to ignore what Demi said or take Demi's advice,  
"I don't know, Joe Demi said not to mess with you?"  
"Ah Demetria Devonne Jonas, my little sister" Joe laughed.  
"SHES YOUR LITTLE SISTER" Miley whispered in the loudest whisper she could do. Joe laughed and nodded his head, it came together how else would she have known about the pregnancies.

In English Miley sat beside Demi and what Joe had just told her was burning in her mind she wanted to ask Demi so badly about it.  
"Demi you never told me do you have any brothers or sisters?" Miley asked.  
"Yeah 2 brothers and 2 sisters fortunately for me I'm NOT the middle child!" She laughed.  
"Oh cool what are there names?"  
" Madison is my youngest sister then there's Joe my older brother then Dallas my other sister then Kevin the oldest who looks after us because my mom works in Philadelphia and my dad lives in London with his new wife."  
"Are any of them at this school?" Miley was hinting that she knew.  
"Uh Madison will be here after we have left Dallas and Kevin have already left."  
"What about Joe?"  
"Miley I can tell by your voice that he told you."  
"Oh, what are we doing tonight then?"  
"Well your going on a date with Joe whilst I'm at Selena's for a sleepover you coming?"  
"I'm not going on a date with Joe I turned him down."  
"That's what you think! Now shh she's giving us dirty looks"

Later on that night at Selena's house they were choosing an outfit for Miley and Joe's date the two options were; Black high waist skirt with a pink top or a purple short prom dress. Miley picked the skirt and went off to get changed. When she got back Selena curled her hair in loose curls and Demi done her make up; smoky eyes and salmon pink lips. Miley walked downstairs and out the door to greet Joe at his car and got in.  
"Soo where we going? And don't say it's a surprise cause I detest surprises!" Miley told him.  
"Well that's ok were going to see _"Wicked"_ because a little birdie told me it was your favourite"  
"Yeah it is." Miley looked at him and smiled, she put her hand over his and he looked down at her and smiled then rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley looked up at Joe and blushed; he looked down at her and chuckled. Joe pulled into a parking spot and they both got out the car. "Put your best foot forward Miley best foot forward." Miley kept thinking, she waited on Joe coming round from his side of the car and they walked into the theatre hand in hand.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in Joe Jonas and his pity date" Camilla laughed as she walked in the opposite direction from them; Miley ignored her and looked the other way.

As the musical was coming to an end Miley was feeling like she was gonna be sick so she ran out of the hall and outside of the building, Joe followed her outside and asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing it's just a little stuffy in there." Miley said reassuring him, as the two walked down the road they came to a stop when they realised they hit times square. Joe was about to turn round but Miley dragged him into the street with bright lights, its true the city never sleeps. She was looking around when she felt a vibration in her bag and realised it was her cell phone and she read the text.  
_"Miles Sels mom is ill were staying at mine now love you babe!x Demi xxx" _Miley put her cell back in her bag and was about to say something when Joe interrupted.  
"Who was that?" He asked  
"Demi sleepover is at yours now Selena's mom is ill." She replied  
"Sweet an all girls sleepover." He said a bit too loud  
"Shut up! You perverted little boy."  
"Take that back!"  
"No I was speaking the cold hard truth!"  
"Well you can walk home."  
"Joseph I walk home most days,"  
"You do!" He gasped; Miley giggled and linked her arm with his as they walked through the dozens of people out in New York City.

A couple hours later and they arrived back at Joe's and Miley walked upstairs to see the girls,  
"Tell me EVERYTHING" Demi gushed  
"There is nothing to tell Demi."  
"There's not? That's bunk"  
"Yeah get a dictionary I don't think _"Bunk" _is in it." Selena smiled sweetly, Miley giggled along with Selena and there was a knock on the door. Demi got up and saw it was Joe then turned back round to Miley.  
"Uh I'm not here for Miley but Demi you have someone downstairs waiting on you" Joe informed her.  
"Shit!" Demi muttered as she left the room, Joe made himself comfortable on Demi's bed and started imitating her.  
"So girlies what's going on I totally think Zac and Nick are soo hot" Selena burst out laughing and she shook her head, Miley on the other hand hit him playfully and told him not to do that whilst she was still in the house.  
"FOR FUCK SAKE GET OFF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME" Demi was yelling, Selena and the "two" girls rushed downstairs and saw the man holding Demi's wrists whilst she was struggling to break free. Joe walked over and broke Demi free and started fighting with the guy who was hurting his sister.  
"Don't ever touch her again!" Joe told him sternly and let the man make his own way out before he turned back round to face Demi. "Dems why was he here?"  
"Uhh...ehm...pffft well this was fun" Demi got nervous and tried to escape the interrogation.  
"Demi?"  
"Ugh... well he kinda sold me drugs one time and I owe him money and well... yeah that's about right." Joe shook his head, he couldn't believe it his little innocent sister taking drugs he walked away up to his room with the feel of anger around his aura. Selena looked at Miley as if to say follow him but from having two brothers herself she knew that wasn't a good idea he needed space, no one else, nothing else just a calm and sane place to control his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An hour passed and they heard the door slam and a car starting, the girls were sleeping but Miley couldn't sleep 1. Because her best friend took drugs and 2. Joe has just stormed out the house and Miley doesn't want anything to happen to him. So she got up and went to the window he was sitting in his car looking up at the window, he gestured for her to come down and sit with him. Miley took her blanket and wrapped it around her then walked downstairs, out the door and into Joe's car. He was sitting still motionless like a statue, he let out a sigh and Miley reached out for his hand, he took hers in both of his hands and squeezed.  
"Miles did you know about this?!?" He exclaimed.  
"No, this is the first I've heard of it too" she shrugged. Joe looked at her with soft eyes and all she wanted him to do was believe her because it was true she hadn't heard of Demi taking the drugs. Joe started up the car and pulled out the driveway.

"Where are we going Joseph?" She asked impatient. He took her and again and told her not to worry they were just going round Manhattan once and back home again, Miley sighed and put her head against the headrest behind her. Joe looked over and saw her half asleep; he fixed her blanket and continued along the road.

Miley couldn't sleep so she turned on the radio and started singing along,  
_"You would not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies light up the world as I fell asleep."_ Joe laughed and sang with her, a couple hours went by and they finally arrived back at the house. Miley jumped out the car and walked in the front door to find Selena and Demi standing in the main entrance area waiting on her.

"Miley, Miley, Miley I'm proud of you. I thought you weren't the kind to sneak out and you prove me wrong! Ahh now c'mon I'm bored lets watch a movie!" Demi giggled, Joe looked at them as if he wanted to watch a movie too. "Joe would you like to join us?"

"Uhh, no I'm no manly for your chick flicks." He said in his "man" voice whilst he was flexing his muscles, Miley laughed and walked into the living room and started looking at the movies they had.

"Wait! Lets watch _'The Lovely Bones'_" Selena told them everyone agreed well except Joe but he didn't have a say anyway. Selena cuddled up to a huge pillow, Demi stretched out on a couch. Miley attacked Demi and put Demi's legs over hers and she watched the movie. Miley left during the movie and walked upstairs into the bathroom when she knew no-one was following her. She got a little bag out her pocket and flicked it, as she held it up to the light she could see white powder and she smiled. She searched her pockets and found a credit card and a one dollar bill. She emptied the powder on to the counter and put it in a line with the card, once she had done that she rolled up the note and put it up her nose then put her head down.

"MILEY STOP DONT DO IT!" She heard Joe pounding at the door, Miley put the rolled up note down and unlocked the door. "Miley don't do this your better than this!" Miley groaned and stormed out the room spilling the cocaine on the floor. Joe tided it up as best he could and burned the cocaine in the fire they had in the dining room, as he walked downstairs he saw Miley sitting at the front door with the door open looking at the stars.

"Joe?" She said turning round.

"Yeah?" He replied as he sat down.

"I'm sorry I got it from Demi and I...I.." she stuttered

"Shhh... its ok" he told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "Just promise me you won't do it again?"

"Promise." She pulled a fake smile as she lied to the one she loved and frowned.

"Truth is I knew she would do it again as long as I'm not near her and I don't get involved, thats all I ask for. On the other hand if I get charged with the drug offences then me and Miley will have a talk!" Joe thought to himself. As soon as he thought this he knew he couldn't bare Miley taking the cocaine so he got up and drove away so he knew what he was going to do when worst came to worst.


End file.
